DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): We propose a series of experiments exploring the relations between family history of cardiovascular disorder (FH) and stress-related cardiovascular reactivity among Hispanics. Besides our pilot research, there are essentially no studies examining FH's relation to cardiovascular reactivity among Hispanics. The proposed research extends a previously funded NIMH Grant [MH 47167-05S1] awarded to the PI. Most relevant is preliminary data examining FH's relation to stress responses among Hispanics. Briefly, young, normotensive Hispanics with a positive FH (FH+) had greater resting blood pressure (BP), and greater BP reactivity to stress, than Hispanics with a negative family history (FH). Different hemodynamic patterns, and different cognitive and affective reactions, accompanied the BP responses of FH+ and FH- participants. FH+ persons evidenced high cardiac activation coupled with low vascular resistance, whereas FH- persons evidenced low cardiac activation coupled with high vascular resistance. FH+ persons cognitively appraised the stress task as a challenge, and had more positive emotional reactions, than FH- participants. The cognitive, cardiovascular, and affective data suggest that FH+ participants were challenged by the stressor, whereas FH-participants felt threatened. These data suggest that FH- cardiovascular reactivity associations may not contribute to hypertension among Hispanics. We propose five studies that address limitations of the pilot study. Study 1 addresses sample size limitations, gender, and the stressor relevance among FH+ and FH- individuals. Study 2 examines FH's relation to stress reactions in appetitive and aversive situations. Study 3 examines FH's association with stress reactions during prolonged stress and during recovery from prolonged stress. Study 4 examines FH's association to stress reactions during ethnically harassing and non-harassing situations. Study 5 examines the correspondence of stress reactions between parents and their young normotensive offspring. In addition to examining FH's contribution to stress-related responding among Hispanics, all studies will examine how Hispanics respond and cope with stress in general.